Los nuevos integrantes de la familia Nueno
by Lucy mkr
Summary: El nacer de dos nuevos seres ha cambiado la vida de la familia Nueno... sin embargo, grandes peligros les esperan..


Notas de Lucy:

Este fic esta inspirado en el final de Jigoku Sensei Nube, pero no en el del anime, sino en el del manga, si ya saben cual es el final del manga, entonces ¡Adelante! Si, no te recomiendo que leas aunque sea el resumen, ya que aquí se "destripa" con quien se queda Nube… solo les pido que me dejen un review y quiero agradecer a: por sus comentarios del anterior fic, eso me dio animos para crear esta historia que va a ser mas larga que la anterior, una vez dicho esto ¡Comenzamos!

********************************************************************************************

Ya habian pasado 4 meses desde que Nube y Yukime se casaron… vivian modestamente, Nube no ganaba mucho dinero como maestro y Yukime hacia lo que podia con la venta de helados… si, eran pobres pero felices y a ambos no les importaba nada de eso…

Todos los dias, Nube se despedia amorosamente de Yukime, un tierno beso en los labios y directo a la escuela… casi todo era tranquilidad en ese pueblito de no ser por uno que otro monstruo… porque Nube era realmente bueno ayudando a sus queridos alumnos… hasta un buen dia, que Yukime empezó a sentirse un poco mal

-¿Sucede algo?

Nube estaba preocupado, su amorosa esposa comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada

-E… estoy… un poco mareada… es todo…

Nube se preocupó aun mas y ese mismo dia acudieron con el medico…

-Todo esta bien, no tiene de que preocuparse…

El Dr hablaba con una mirada de tranquilidad a Nube y a Yukime, a quien aun tenia acostada

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi esposa?

-Nube…

Yukime tomo asiento tambien

-Lo que sucede es que ambos seran padres…

-¿¡Papás!?

Yukime se llevó las manos al rostro a punto de llorar de la felicidad

Nube miró a Yukime y luego al Dr

-¿¡Me quiere decir que ella esta…!?

-Si, en efecto Nube, tu esposa esta esperando un bebé… tiene 3 meses de embarazo…

Salieron del consultorio del Dr, Nube estaba preocupado… las manos de Nube temblaban de emocion, pero…¿un nuevo integrante en la familia? En un principio la desesperación lo dominó… pero… Yukime al verle y entender esa mirada, tomó a Nube por el brazo

-No importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos tu y yo… nuestro hijo nacera fuerte y sano y siempre estara orgulloso de sus padres…

Nube la atrajo hacia él… y tiernamente la besó…

Un mes después, la familia Nueno recibió una agradable visita…

-¡Nube!

La voz de un adolescente se oia en la calle

-¡Yukime!

Esta era la voz de una jovencita

Yukime salió a abrir… ¡¡Eran los antiguos estudiantes de la escuela Domori!!! Ahí estaban: Hiroshi, Kyoko, Kazuma, Miki

-¡Chicos, que gusto verlos!

-¡Yukime!

Todos corrieron a abrazarla

-Ya tenia tiempo que no nos veiamos

-¡Asi es! Oye ¿Y Nube? ¡Que esposo, ni siquiera esta contigo!

-¡Miki, ya basta!

-No te preocupes, Kyoko, Nube esta en la escuela, últimamente ha tenido mas trabajo de lo acostumbrado…

-¿Tan exigentes son en las escuelas de la zona?

-No… han aparecido varios monstruos… Nube me ha dicho que, como estamos en un pueblo, es mas facil que aparezcan… ¡Pero pasen! ¿Quieren de tomar agua o refresco?

Los chicos entraron, cuando de repente, Miki se quedo parada… mirando fijamente a Yukime

-¿¡Yukime… e… estás…!?

Miki miraba el vientre de Yukime

-¿… embarazada…? Si, lo estoy ¡Estoy esperando un hijo del hombre que amo!

Kyoko lloró de la emocion, mientras que Hiroshi y Kazuma se acercaron para felicitarla, Miki tambien se acercó a ella

-¿Cómo fue…?

-Tengo 4 meses-Contesto Yukime sonrojada

Los chicos estaban emocionados, cuando de repente, se dejó escuchar una voz…

-¡Ya llegué!

Era la voz de Nube, que al escucharla, todos los chicos corrieron hacia donde se encontraba la voz

-¡¡Nube!!

Abrazaron a Nube felizmente…

-¡Chicos! ¿Cómo han estado?

Repentinamente, de la puerta, se dejó escuchar otras dos voces

-Hola maestro Nueno

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Nube…

Eran la maestra Ritsuko y Tamamo

-¡Maestra Ritsuko maestro Tamamo, buenas tardes,!

Yukime saludó a ambos

-¡Pasen!

Mientras que Nube veia a ambos… algo raro pasaba con ellos dos

-Gusto en verlos

-¿Sucede algo Tamamo? ¿A que has venido?

Nube le hablo con cierta desconfianza

-Tranquilo Nube, solo he venido de visita… ademas… Yukime esta embarazada ¿Cierto?

Nube lo volvió a ver con cierto aire de desconfianza nuevamente

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Los demas ya habian pasado al interior de la casa, solo quedaban Nube y Tamamo

-Ese bebé es muy fuerte Nube… sabes a lo que me refiero…

Nube abrió los ojos aun mas… entendia el motivo de lo "especial" que pudiera ser su hijo, viniendo de una mujer de las Nieves, pero… aun asi no entendia muy bien…

-A lo que me refiero, Nube, es que tu hijo tiene el poder de manipular la nieve, por Yukime… pero tambien… heredó tu poder… dentro de él habitan dos grandes fuerzas…

Nube se inquietó por eso… no queria que su hijo corriera con la misma suerte que él… pero… aun asi no le importaba… su hijo naceria y tendria una vida lo mas o menos normal que pudiera tenerla…

Horas mas tarde, los chicos, la maestra Ritsuko y Tamamo se fueron… sin embargo, en el rostro de Nube figuraba la preocupación, intento disimular con Yukime pero no sirvió…

-Te conozco muy bien Nube… dime qué es lo que sucede…

Nube le contó lo sucedido, entonces Yukime lo abrazó

-Ya veras que todo estara bien…

-Yukime

Nube abrazó fuertemente a Yukime…

Los 5 meses pasaron rapidamente y un bello dia de verano, el bebe nació… tenia el cabello negro como su padre y la sonrisa de su madre… Nube esperaba impaciente en la sala de espera, a su lado, se encontraban Hiroshi, Kyoko y Tamamo tambien… una enfermera salió

-Puede ver a su bebé en los cuneros…

Nube sin pensarlo dos veces, nube corrió a verlo…

-¡Pero si es una niña!

Kyoko miró a la bebé con ternura… Hiroshi felicitó a Nube

-Mira nada mas… una niña con los poderes del padre y de la madre

Era Tamamo quien se acercó tambien

Nube veia embelesado a la hermosa bebé, quien, a su corta edad, empezó a dar muestras de su poder cuando señalo con su dedito una parte del cunero convirtiendo una pequeñisima parte en hielo…

Pero las sorpresas aun no terminaban… minutos después, otra enfermera salió… con un bebé en los brazos… y coloco a este bebé junto a la pequeña bebé… este bebé tambien demostró el poder que poseia al congelar en una minima parte, el cunero…

-¿¡Otro!?

Hiroshi estaba sorprendido…

-¡Nube! ¡Es un varón!

Kyoko esta emocionada, pero aun mas lo estaba Nube ¿¡Dos bebés!? No, esto era demasiado, demasiada felicidad como para ser cierta ¡Eran dos bebés! Sin pensarlo más buscó a Yukime, quien se encontraba ya en un cuarto

-¡Vamos Nube, tienes que felicitarla!

Nube entro a la habitación con un hermoso ramos de flores blancas…

Notas de Lucy: Bueno, hasta aquí termina el primer capitulo… ¡Ojala les haya gustado! Espero que ahora si en estos días pueda actualizar!!!!


End file.
